


Beginning of a new world

by Gecko (EwTheseTwo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feels, Metaphors, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwTheseTwo/pseuds/Gecko
Summary: thissss story is something i'm working on bit by bit, and i'm pretty excited to share it with you all- i've been writing it for a while so my writing style may change throughout chapters as i get better, but i hope you all like it! Chapters will be slow to come out due to my schedule :( sorry this chapter is short, and sorry for any mistakes made in the text i didn't pick up on...





	Beginning of a new world

Humans experienced life differently than we did. They saw. They heard, they tasted. We could only feel. Sense. Maybe that was what sparked my interest in them. They dominated the planet, naming everything they could see and everything they couldn’t. The planet became earth. The planets around them got names as well, and the home which they and I stayed in became the Milky Way. It was curious that they named my home, my clusters of planets and stars and life. I had never thought to name it before. It had always just been home. The humans even named me. God was what most called me, the hidden protector in the sky. Of course, I had a name, but I didn’t mind being called God. It seemed fitting, somehow. Most of all, I was drawn in by what they called colors. It changed so much. The feeling of the planet could finally be put into words. It was blue, green, white. The Milky Way and it’s warm glow was defined by purple and yellow. I was obsessed.

Of course, though, all good things come to an end and the humans were gone as quickly as they came. Their fighting got the best of a lot of them, and the orb named the sun simply grew too large. It wasn’t upsetting to me, this wasn’t my first world that had been destroyed, and it certainly wouldn’t be my last. The loneliness was not a problem either; my time would be spent waiting for more life. For a human, it could take a million lifetimes. For me, it was only a few minutes. Just a pause in the regular activity of a protector.

That was my job. I was to watch over my home and protect the life of everything I could within my home. From what, I wasn’t sure. But this was my job. I had been doing it since forever. I knew there were others like me. I could sense it. I had never come into contact with another protector. Not even seen one. But I knew they existed. Somewhere.

I had never thought much about my job, or my purpose, or anything like that. It just never popped into my head, never felt necessary to divulge into. That changed when I met Zuzanna. They were different. Not tethered to a home, no purpose but to wander. They seemed to think a lot about a lot. They asked questions, but never got answers.

It wasn’t too long after the death of Earth that they appeared, simply existing through the Milky Way. They were different from me, I could immediately tell. I had what I was sure was a normal aura. I pulsed with life and warmth. Zuzanna, however, felt more like four auras all drawn together. One was a full warmth, something that glowed in the way that drew you in and spread joy through your chest. One was a raging heat, more intense and something that seemed to burn anything close to it. one was the absence of heat; a chill down my spine if anything. The absence of warmth felt lonely. The last was barely noticeable. It felt as if it was fading out of this universe altogether. Its feeling was like an invisible wall, no texture, no nothing. Simply there without reason. A lost cause.

I saw them like humans saw each other, a standing figure with searing grey eyes. They changed a lot, one aura overpowering the others. This would change their appearance, from the red anger of a small girl to the yellow softness of a young man. But those eyes. They never left.

When Zuzanna came, I quickly learned they were not whole. Zuzanna was fractured, split apart without a way to pull themself back together again. First was Zayn, with a voice that shone. He was a star. He pulled me in, smiled at me and made me feel much more important than I was. Anna was overwhelming. She rose her voice, using it to try and beat me down. If she didn't know what to do, she imploded into fits of anger. A protective shell of sorts. Zuri was almost like a black hole. She broke apart, she couldn’t bear to look into the light and destroyed it without a second thought. That last of them was not one who had a name of any sorts, so I gave them one. Zero was the one who wasn’t anything. They weren't a galaxy, or a star, or a comet. I began to wonder if they even existed at all, or if it was a figment of my wild imagination. I wanted to connect to them, but the lost cause remained lost.

When I first met the fragments of Zuzanna, it was overwhelming. A cesspool of anguish, terror, excitement. And fascination. I don’t think they had never met another sentinel either.

Zayn was who I got to know first. It was exhilarating to be able to communicate, to connect to another being and live.

“Where is this place?”  
He asked in what seemed to be awe.  
“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. I’ve never felt so happy in my life.”

“This is home. For me, at least. Maybe for you as well. Where did you come from?”

Zayn was the most willing out of the four. He reached forward to me, but before we had time to come together he was snatched away and out came somebody entirely different.

“Oh, no. I don’t know how we got here.”  
Zuri let out what might have been a wail.  
“This is terrible! I don’t even know who you are…”

“Don’t worry. Everything will work out fine. Look around, isn’t this place stunning?”

She didn’t want to listen to me at first, determined to seek out the worst in every situation. This time, however, she wasn’t pulled away from my reach. She shied away from me and out came Anna.

A relentless force that never seemed to want to cease. Anna took large strides and never stopped to see what was happening, or to think. She just kept moving.

“What do you want with us?! Why can’t we just go back to wherever we started?!”  
There were tones of desperation beneath her yells.  
“Why is it so so cold?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t answer your questions, but I promise you I am not somebody you should be worried about.”

“I’m not worried! Go away!”

She was stubborn. Not ready to trust. She donned battle armor thinking she was going to war when she was really heading out for a nice day with people who cared for her.

Zero came next. What followed was the beginning of a new world for me, and for them.

They didn’t say anything at first; grey eyes boring into me as if trying to pull me apart and find all my secrets.

“Hello. Welcome to my home. What do you think of this place? Would you like to stay?”

They said nothing, turning away from me and staring at the stars around them. Maybe they were trying to find their own home.

**Author's Note:**

> thissss story is something i'm working on bit by bit, and i'm pretty excited to share it with you all  
> \- i've been writing it for a while so my writing style may change throughout chapters as i get better, but i hope you all like it! Chapters will be slow to come out due to my schedule :( sorry this chapter is short, and sorry for any mistakes made in the text i didn't pick up on...


End file.
